


[Podfic] K-2SO and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

by Shmaylor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, POV K-2SO, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: K-2SO finishes yet another reboot and is forced to face the facts.The only way out of this timeloop is 100% success: the completion of the mission and the survival of not only Cassian, but also Jyn Erso, the pilot, and the two guardians.The problem? No one else remembers the previous loops.K-2 isn't too worried.His specialty is strategic analysis after all. He was made to solve this.[Podfic Version]
Relationships: Cassian Andor & K-2SO
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	[Podfic] K-2SO and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [K-2SO and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269326) by [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/pseuds/pseudoanalytics). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/K-2SO%20and%20the%20Terrible,%20Horrible,%20No%20Good,%20Very%20Bad%20Day.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [K-2SO and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269326)

**Author:** [pseudoanalytics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoanalytics/pseuds/pseudoanalytics)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Intro Music:** "Everything is Awful" - The Decemberists

**Length:** 34 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/K-2SO%20and%20the%20Terrible,%20Horrible,%20No%20Good,%20Very%20Bad%20Day.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2020/K-2SO%20and%20the%20Terrible,%20Horrible,%20No%20Good,%20Very%20Bad%20Day.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
